<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Them by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514150">Make Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid'>Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snape Centric Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Head of Ravenclaw Snape, Ravenclaw Severus Snape, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, also the day i dont write draco and luna as cousins is the day i die, no betas we die like men, snapeloveposts, talk of bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Snape calls a student in to talk. </p><p>[my fill for day 2 of Snape Appreciation Month: Different House! Im posting this late because I wrote it at 4AM then forgot about it.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snape Centric Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You called sir?" Luna popped her head into her head of house's office, lips quirked into a dreamy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please come in, Miss Lovegood," Professor Snape waved her in, looking down at his parchment as though she hadn't walked in at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna didn't much mind, she came up to sit lightly on a chair in front of his desk, waiting patiently and fiddling with her plum pit earrings. She knew why she had been called in, of course she did, but she preferred to meet with her professors whenever possible, it felt nice to have proper conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he looked up at her, looking tired, "I've been asked to speak with you by Professors Trelawney and Burbage. There's been concerns about-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked. Professor Snape's eyes flicked over her for a second, his brows knitting together further than they already tended to be. He sighed, small enough that she could tell she was not supposed to notice, "Miss Lovegood, where are your shoes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hidden somewhere, I would think." She figured they may be somewhere near the lake, maybe near the kitchens if the girls were feeling daring today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you,” He looked over the parchment, “Do you make a habit of hiding your shoes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I prefer knowing where my things are,” She realized that putting two and two together may not be most professors' strong suit, but she trusted Snape of all people to get it. “To be fair, I also prefer to be called by my own name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught the little change in his eyes when he got it, the spark of anger that she saw in him when Gryffindor won the house cup or when he had to pull apart fights. It was oddly satisfying to have someone she knew would be on her side, besides her father and cousin of course. Draco was always good about shutting up Slytherins who made fun of her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this kind of 'teasing' normal?" He asked, lacing his fingers together under his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I wouldn't call it normal, but it happens very often," Luna paused to think, even though she really didn't need to, "It's not always hiding my things though. Sometimes my papers will get messed up or go missing, my jewelry will get broken, my quibblers taken... ah, but sometimes they just call me names."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she spoke, professor Snape's face stayed still and neutral, but she could feel him growing more bothered as she went on. When she finished, he seemed like he wanted to stand up then and go </span>
  <em>
    <span>do something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about all of this, it was brilliant to see. Of course, he didn't, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I don't need to ask if this is a new development?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, blinking slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," He stood, balling his parchment in his hands, “and why haven’t you come to me about this before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be a bother,” she shrugged, “I figured they would tire themselves out in first year, though I did advise them to keep away from mistletoe and lamb's ear, they’re full of nargles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Snape nearly nodded, saying nothing to the contrary of her beliefs but not saying anything for them either. It was strangely refreshing. “And did your advice help any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, no," she admitted, "but I don't think I expected it to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her seriously, “A piece of advice,” He sneered, obviously not at her, “People who act like this don’t change, not on their own. Maybe not ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I just ignore it?” Luna feels like this isn’t how this conversation was supposed to go, “Live with it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. If they don’t change,” He turned away from her, just enough so she couldn’t see the corner of his lip tick up, “You make them change.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By telling a professor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” he mumbled, looking through his desk for something, “You should always go to a professor.” he doesn’t say ‘at first’, but she’s fairly certain it’s implied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was going to speak with you about your daydreaming in classes, but I suppose it can wait,” He seemed to find what he was looking for, grabbing a book from inside his desk and handing it to her, “Here you are, I can assure you I will be speaking with your housemates about this soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and took the book, Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, “Thank you sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, you are excused,” He gave her a nod in return, waved her away in a way that may have been rude from anyone else, but she felt like that was just his default state.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna stood and went to leave, but stopped before she got to the door, "Oh, professor Snape?" She turned, smile wide, "I'm glad you're our head of house, but you would make a great Slytherin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her what she could only assume was the best smile he could muster for the time being, "you would as well, Miss Lovegood. Now, go on with your day."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>